Talk:Lightbringer's Gaze
if this is correct.... wow.... every1 in a group take this and BAM! there goes a group of demons Do the additional creatures hit by this skill get interrupted too? Or just the first one? Other Demons Do these skils work on Demons that do not work for Abadon, such as oni? : This would be something to test. Also I think list of monsters affected by this skill are same as monsters who are affected by Lightbringer title effect. It would be nice to have a complete and accurate list in Lightbringer article too. Currently there is only link to demon page, which is misleading. --Mira 02:04, 21 November 2006 (CST) Icon My Lightbringer Gaze doesn't look like that...? fixed -Ellisthion 07:03, 19 November 2006 (CST) Wow. R/Me, 16 wilderness survival, cast quickening zepher at the start, then use serpent's quickness, and if you pay attention, you can keep serpents up all the time. :Better yet, Arms of Insanity use QZ themselves! You don't even have to bring it! ::Won't affect it, it's disabled once you use it. Ayumbhara 18:44, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Ah, that explains the specific "disabled for 15 seconds". It's to keep us from doing that. Ah well. Mbourgon 23:33, 11 February 2007 (CST) Use echo, then gaze, then the echoed gaze. 10 second recharge, double nuke. Imagine the farming capabilities at high levels of lightbringer! you could also chain arcane echo with echo for even more impressive results i think the chain whould go arcane echo, echo, echo which was arcane echo, gaze, echo, echoed gaze, now you have 3 on you skill bar WRONG< no u cant...arcane echo ends prematurely if you use a non spell skill......Lightbringer's gaze just says "skill", not spell...and I tried it;arcane echo does not copy lightbringer's gaze, but echo does. Domina Te68.54.131.134 21:39, 22 June 2007 (CDT) if arcane echo is skill slot 1, echo is skill slot 2, and gaze is 3 the combo would be 1,2,1,3,2,1 :And if you went with a friend,and brought arcane mimicry and your order was arcane , echo , mimicry , gaze it would be 1,2,4,3,3,2,1,3,1 <--- yes I know that is kind of long, but 4 casts each that is 800 between the two of you.--68.102.128.17 19:17, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Added new line in skill discription. "This Skill is disabled for 15 seconds after it is used." Xantalas 13:04, 22 November 2006 (CST) Is there another instance of holy damage not ignoring armor? And didn't this skill get nerfed? Crimson Butcher 19:08, 19 January 2007 (CST) Arcane Echo no longer works with this spell. Echo works fine with Lightbringer's Gaze. Arcane Echo does not work. Thus echo-chaining this spell no longer works. :Did you try Arcane-Echoing the Echo? — 130.58 (talk) 00:30, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::Aah, you edited the talk page just as I hit Save Changes. :) I was going to say that...24.6.147.36 00:35, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::Arcane Echo never worked with this skill. --Curse You 00:42, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::::Arcane Echo doesnt work with the skill obviously, but if you use arcane echo to copy the elite spell echo(so 2 versions of echo elite) then you can echo-chain to make 3 versions of any skill. 82.17.101.86 17:56, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::::Has anyone tried this? The problem isn't that arcane echo can't copy echo, but that arcane echo ends if you use a non-spell skill, such as this signet?StatMan 10:36, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Arcane Echo->Echo->LB's Gaze should fix the problem. --Ufelder 11:10, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Shiro & Lich Does this skill work on shiro & the lich at gate of madness? They seem to recognize abaddon as their god, and they are servants to him, being in abaddon's realm and all. --8765 20:09, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Tested it myself. The answer, no. Somewhat inconsistent, but oh well. --8765 22:39, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Lightbringer's Gaze works on demonic servants; Shiro Tagachi is a human and the Lich Lord is an undead. Both of these species are immune to this skill so it would be inconsistent if these bosses wouldn't be immune to it, wouldn't it? --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 11:54, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Lightbringer damage augmentation Is this skill effected by the innate +5% dmg per lightbringer rank or does it stay 100?--64.230.112.208 21:03, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Lightbringer's Gaze *is* increased by Lightbringer rank, in my experience. 70.238.131.196 03:13, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, it definitely is. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:25, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::Very much so, Interestingly, against Level 24 caster margonites (60AL), and a lightbringer rank of 4 (+20% Damage), this skill does exactly 100 damage, which suggests that each level difference amounts to a 5% damage increase/decrease. --Ckal Ktak 14:12, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Holy Damage I'm changing the notes to reflect it's behavior. It does not deal double damage to the lich or to the portal wraiths in the gate of madness mission, coupled with the fact that it doesn't ignore armor, indicates that it doesn't do Holy Damage. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.78.181.38 ( ) }. :Nonsense, I've seen it do double damage to Shambling and jagged horrors loads of times. --Ckal Ktak 13:28, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::With the removal of Light damage from the game, it is NOT the only Holy damage that doesn't ignore armor, all attack-based Holy damage has to go through armor. It's known as... an anomaly --Gimmethegepgun 13:30, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Lightbringerisholy.jpg Here's the cry of otherwise, that's with a 40% LB boost, which works only on the shadow of fear, and you can clearly see the sheer extra damage there. And yes, I've accounted for the level differences to the damage, trust me when I say it isn't THAT great. Holy damage and light damage were always the same thing, like dark and shadow, tormentor's armour responded to both even only saying "light" originally. It's just a matter of placing an ignore_armour into the code. Splinter Weapon has been shown to be Armour ignoring physical damage, as has Dragon Blast through use of -5/20% mods. --Ckal Ktak 14:31, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Let's not forget Heart of Holy Flame, Judge's Insight, Avatar of Balthazar and Aura of Holy Might, which are all Holy damage conversions which do not ignore armour. --Ckal Ktak 14:53, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::::"all attack-based Holy damage has to go through armor." I already stated this above. Those convert ATTACKS to Holy damage, and these converted attack types and the Monk wands all have to deal with armor --Gimmethegepgun 14:55, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::You didn't click on my screenshot did you? --Ckal Ktak 14:56, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I clicked it, and I don't see any connection to the current part of the conversation. What of it? --Gimmethegepgun 15:00, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::It shows a shadow of fear getting hit with lightbringer's gaze (which would have been 67 damage without my lightbringer bonus), and an adjacent Jagged horror taking a lot more damage than something of that level and armour should do, QED. --Ckal Ktak 15:02, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I never said that this wasn't holy damage, if I did then please quote me --Gimmethegepgun 15:12, 8 July 2007 (CDT) (Indent reset) Oh, you mean you weren't the one who put the initial comment in there and wrote a note in the article saying that it didn't do Holy damage? Apologies, I appear to have completely misread the entire exchange here. Also, the Lich and Portal Wraiths are oddly not classed as undead for the purposes of any Holy damage skill.--Ckal Ktak 15:22, 8 July 2007 (CDT) GW:EN usage (Maybe Some Spoilers) So far, it seems to work against Stone Summits in Slavers' Exile. ;; any lore experts want to explain this one. Oooh evil dwarven servants of abadon. isnt it the Stone Basilica was seen on The Foundry of Failed Creations, Is the great Destroyer or the Greater Destroyer Related to Abaddon? --ALLmasked 08:51, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Not working after Oct 12, 2007 update? Is it just me or did the skill stop working on Margonites and creatures in DoA after the update?! -- Vickie 04:52, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :It works for me in the Realm of Torment A.Saturnus 12:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe it was fixed yesterday. Sirocco 14:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) The Icon Is it just me or does the head in the icon look like the seer? (the guy who infuses your armor in prophecies)